


a letter to you.

by ChittaphonSuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving On, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChittaphonSuh/pseuds/ChittaphonSuh
Summary: " yuqi, i met someone who changed my life.he reminds me of you, somehow.and because of him, i was able to feel what it's like to be in love again.the feelings i had for you before. "yukhei lost his girlfriend to a car accident three years ago, and just when he was about to give up on life, he met sicheng.and from there, things started to change for him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 18





	a letter to you.

"ah wait a minute, i have to write something first." yukhei said while taking out a paper and a pencil from one of the moving boxes. sicheng turned around and nodded. "sure, take your time." 

sicheng left and gave yukhei some space, he knows who the letter is for and why he's writing it. before they started dating months ago, sicheng found out about yukhei's ex girlfriend yuqi. from what yukhei tells him about her, she seems like a very kind and lively girl. they were a happy couple but tragedy struck and yuqi died in a car accident with her friends while on a trip. ever since then, yukhei mourned her death through writing letters and putting them in a box where he would bury it if someday he'd get over her death and will finally be able to let go of her memories with him. 

sicheng felt bad whenever he'd see yukhei look at yuqi's pictures in his phone with a blank expression. he never felt jealous though, he understands how deep yukhei's relationship with yuqi was and would just comfort him whenever yukhei would remember her suddenly. 

he's proud of how far yukhei has become. for him to be able to stay strong even after what happened, he never fails to make sicheng smile. sicheng is very sure about yukhei and his relationship with him, so he doesn't need to worry when yukhei writes a letter for her.

-

"yuqi, i met someone changed my life recently.   
he reminds me of you somehow.   
and because of him, i was able to feel what it's like to be in love again.   
the feelings that i had for you before.

i met him six months ago, he's really someone i'd want to spend my life with.   
even though i still think of you and write letters for you,   
he never felt jealous.   
he understood what you mean to me.

i know that you would like him too, to be honest.   
and he's also the reason as to why i didn't write letters for you in the past couple of weeks.   
please don't be mad at me and please don't haunt him hahaha   
anyways, i am deeply in love with him.

because of him, i became strong again.   
just when i was about to give up on everything,   
he gave me more reason to fight.   
after all, life goes on.

if i didn't meet him, i would probably be someone who you'd be disappointed in.  
the type of guy you always warned me about and told me not to become one in the future.  
but he was there.  
he was there for me.

he's such a miracle for me.  
i genuinely want to spend the rest of my life with him.  
i love him so much.  
i don't want to make him feel lonely at all.

also because of him,  
he helped me accept your passing.  
he was there when i was in the verge of breaking down.  
he comforted me.

i still think of you.  
i still love you.  
i still consider you as someone who changed my life.  
you still are someone in my life.

when you disappeared by my side,  
it felt like a huge part of me was missing.  
everything that reminded me of you just made me cry.  
because i love you.

but i need to let you go and accept that you are now truly happy somewhere.  
can you hear me?  
song yuqi, thank you for everything.  
everything you gave to me. 

im letting you go now,  
this is probably gonna be my last letter to you.  
so if you are seeing this,  
please remember that i love you so much and im very grateful i met you.

im closing our book now.   
our story has now come to an end.   
i've found myself again through him.   
and he made me feel once again how it's like to be in love. 

song yuqi,   
thank you for everything.   
i love you.   
this is a letter to you." 

\- wong yukhei

-

right after yukhei wrote the letter for her, he smiled and wiped some of the tears on his face. it wasn't because he was lonely, it was because he can finally say that he found his self again through sicheng. everything that he was right now is because of sicheng.   
sicheng opened the door and smiled. "are you done?" he asked while walking towards yukhei and patting his back. yukhei looked at him and suddenly kissed him in the cheek. sicheng pushed him away and rolled his eyes. "i love you, you know that right?" yukhei asked while pinching his cheek. "of course i do." sicheng mumbled while looking away from him. they stood up and put the letter in a box, where all of yukhei's letters are in. 

"where are you gonna bury this in our new apartment though?" sicheng asked. he looked at the box and examined it. yukhei shrugged and said, "i'll just figure where but for now it's staying in our bedroom, is that ok with you?" sicheng nodded and put the said object in one of the moving boxes.  
-

"i have something to tell you, sicheng." yukhei said while holding his hand. sicheng looked at him and raised one of his eyebrow. "i...kinda want to spend my whole life with you." he muttered while looking away because his face was as red as a tomato. sicheng smirked at him and scoffed. "isn't that what we are doing right now?" he asked while poking yukhei's cheek in a teasing way. 

"i love you, wong yukhei. and yes, i also am planning to spend every single day of my life with your loud and crazy ass." sicheng said, while pulling him in a deep kiss. 

\- end -


End file.
